


Loki and Sigyn

by Virginianwriter



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Get ready to cry, Loki is a Psychopath, Original Character(s), Prisoner Loki, and nobody cares, angsty backstory, be nice, first fic, relationship, servant - Freeform, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginianwriter/pseuds/Virginianwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn is insignificant, or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Sigyn

Sigyn Gunvalddottir had never seen either of the princes of Asgard. She had spent nearly her entire life below the great gleaming halls of the palace in the dungeon, looking after all the dregs of the nine realms Odin saw fit to keep there.  
She had never been to one of the notorious celebratory battle feasts, she had never heard Prince Thor regal an audience with tales of his bravery and that of his accomplished friends (always cleverly embellished to be sure to show them all in the best light). She had never witnessed the affects of Prince Loki's trickery (although she would undoubtably hear of it sooner or latter), more had she seen the roll of his dark green eyes while he watched his only brother make a fool of himself. 

She had never been of any great importance to the workings of the palace, to be sure, if she had died suddenly or somehow managed to run away, she would not be missed. 

She had almost no worldly possessions, save a small black leather journal, two well worn work dresses, one slightly more fashionable frock for special occasions, and a small sea shell strung on a thin piece of leather around her neck. She had no money, few real friends, and no family she would wish to mention.

What Sigyn did have was her routine, and as simple, as tedious, as miserable as it was, it was constant. She would wake every day as soon as the sun had risen, have her breakfast before most of the palace had even woken up, and as soon as she was done she would wash her dishes to save Bertha (the cook) the trouble, and she would set to work. 

First thing on the list was to collect the laundry. Every prisoner had a small bed in his or her cell, each bed had a set of sheets, the laundry for each cell was on a rotation, and today she would be collecting from the two cells at the far end of the dungeon.

As such, she did not notice the arrival of a new prisoner.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic ever and I don't really know what I'm doing so everyone hold on and we'll get through this together. I know this first chapter is extremely short but I'm trying to post it before I lose my nerve so here we go.


End file.
